Dimension Travel REVISED
by Marcipie
Summary: What happens when you mix a diobolical alien, a boy genius, a teen with ghost powers and an average kid with fairies and a plan to destroy all human life? Definate destruction. R&R!
1. A New World

**Dimension Travel REVISED  
By The Sole Survivor  
Chapter 1 – A New World**

"AAAAHHH, I hate this planet! I hate these humans, and I especially hate the stupid Dib-monkey!" An all too familiar voice screeched to the heavens in anger. The scream echoed throughout the city, making birds fly in different directions to avoid the on-coming danger.

Zeroing in on the cause of the sound, we find our favorite Irken Invader stomping quite literally down the sidewalk with his glove-covered hands clenched into fists at his sides. His zipper-like teeth were grinding terribly as he tried to reign in his fury. People in the houses nearby quickly closed and locked all doors and windows in fright. Children passing him screamed in terror and dived into nearby garbage cans.

Zim ignored them. "Stupid pig…meat bag of filth... He will pay for ruining my plans." Zim muttered out darkly, crossing his arms stubbornly and angrily eyed a squirrel scurrying out of a tree. He quickly ran forward kicked the squirrel out of his path, making the poor animal squeal in surprise. He continued to grumble out curses of doom on Dib all the way to the cul-de-sac where his base resided. He raised his lavender eyes to gaze at his home, only to pale drastically. He let loose a deep, throaty growl and slapped his forehead, running his palm down over his eye.

Smoke was pouring out of his make-shift windows in heavy grey clouds. Inside, even with the wig weighing down his antennae, he could faintly hear Gir screaming his robot head off in panic. Zim groaned and wearily rubbed his forehead with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Gir, what have you done?!" Zim yelled, barging into his home only to pause and raise an eyebrow. Gir was sitting in the middle of the floor with a fire extinguisher clenched in his arms, sobbing over the plate of overly cooked biscuits resting near his feet. The Irken blinked, turned to look outside for a few seconds as if to check it was indeed his base, and then turned back to his SIR unit. When Gir looked up at him and began wailing again, the Irken shook his head and waved his hand. "I really don't want to know."

"B-but, master…" Gir whimpered out before dropping the red canister and launching himself at the unsuspecting invader. "I burnt the biscuits! I killed the-e-em!" He screamed out, tears leaking out his eyes in an almost comical way. Zim sighed, rolling his eyes and patting the android's head for a few seconds before shoving him off.

"Yes, that's fascinating, Gir. We've got bigger problems than your scorched human foodstuffs!" Zim began treading to the garbage can in his kitchen to head to the lab when the TV in his living room suddenly came on. Gir turned and stared wide-eyed at it, waving quickly at the new face, his earlier dilemma forgotten.

"Hi, big-headed kid!" He squealed, grinning widely. Zim's eyes widened. He was glad he still had on his disguise as he ran back in the room with a glare…

…Only to stop dead in his tracks. The large-headed kid on his screen wasn't the Dib, but a new human entirely. The invader slowly eased out of his frozen stance and walked warily to stand beside the SIR unit. The kid on the screen smiled in a friendly way. Zim stared at the kid's hair; it looked kind of like the ice cream he'd seen humans eating.

"Hello, you're…Zim, am I right?"

"Who are you!" The Irken shouted, snapping his eyes away from the odd hairstyle to glower at him. The boy on the screen blinked and cocked his head before slapping his forehead.

"Oh, of course! I can't expect to know you before I introduce myself! My name is Jimmy-!"

"Who are you?" Zim shouted again, pointing his claw-like finger at the big-headed human, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, look, I'm just gonna tell you what's going on-!"

"Hey, big-headed kid, want some of my biscuits!?" Gir interrupted, shoving his plate of burnt biscuits near the screen. "They's gooooooood!" The SIR unit waved them back and forth before Zim stomped up and slapped them out of his hand.

"Enough Gir!" The Irken turned his attention back to Jimmy. "Tell me who you are, and what you want with me. I don't have all day." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes when the kid face-palmed, looking more aggravated by the second.

"Look, Zim I need your help. My name is Jimmy Neutron," He paused to give Zim a look to make sure he wouldn't interrupt him, and then continued, "I'm in a different dimension than your world. There's a dangerous threat in my world that could destroy all the dimensions that are near, including yours, and I need all the help I can get." Jimmy blinked when he saw a slow smirk make its way onto Zim's face, which turned into maniacal laughter that echoed off the walls and into Jimmy's lab. Gir joined in for the heck of it. The boy-genius raised an eyebrow and was about to cut off the transmission when the laughter stopped and Zim slammed his hands on his hips.

"I accept." He stated with a spiteful grin. "I'll offer you pathetic worm babies my services." Jimmy grinned back, moreover ignoring Zim's words or not caring either way.

"Great! I'll teleport you immediately!" Off-screen, he pressed a button. "See you when you get here." The big screen turned blue with swirling colors inside. Zim blinked and watched as Gir giggled, threw on his own disguise by some miracle and leaped through the hole.

"Pathetic fool…" He murmured. The invader's wicked grin came back and he hurried to his lab, picking out different weapons of sorts and putting them into his Pak. "This just may be my most brilliant plan for world conquest yet." Zim told himself smugly as he too jumped into the screen.

Right when Zim made contact with the floor on the other side, he got a real good look at his new surroundings and quickly lost his balance and fell flat on his back. "Ouch... Stupid, bulgy…" He muttered to himself and stood slowly. Finally, he looked up and froze. There standing before him were two other humans besides the Jimmy one. The Irken eyed them warily and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing as he looked each one of them over for any type of threat. He would've felt more secure if Gir had been there, but the crazy robot was nowhere to be seen.

The one to the far left was tall, looking nearly as lofty as the Tallest themselves. He had messy black hair, blue eyes and wore casual human clothes. He moved his mauve eyes disinterestedly to the shorter one. He too had messy hair, but brown and wore a pink hat on top. When Zim's eyes traveled over the pink and green colored watch he had on his wrist, he paused and narrowed his eyes further.

"Zim?" Jimmy's voice broke through his concentration. He blinked and grunted in response. He could've sworn he saw _eyes_ on the watch the young boy had. Shaking his head, he allowed his wicked grin to come back.

"Yes, I am Ziiiiiim!" He shouted, shoving his finger in the air. "I will destroy the—eh? I mean… help you save the worlds!" He caught himself, just barely. The invader's grin widened sadistically. These humans had no idea what they were getting into.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Well, Zim, I'd like you to meet Danny Fenton and Timmy Turner." He pointed to the two he'd studied just seconds ago. Zim nodded his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Danny blinked and frowned before making his way to the small Irken.

"Hey." He muttered, easing down on his knees to Zim's eye level. The invader blinked in surprise. "You're not evil, are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slowly, making Zim freeze in his panic. Would he be found out so soon? Timmy tottered over too, surveying the frozen stance of the Irken.

"I think he might be in shock, Danny." Timmy reached out to poke Zim in the forehead when a black glove-covered hand grasped the small human's wrist quickly before he could touch him.

"No, don't be silly!" He laughed out vigorously, dropping Timmy's wrist in a matter of seconds and turned around. His forced smile was replaced with a grimace and he hurriedly wiped his hand on his uniform.

"Then…why are you green?" He heard Danny ask suspiciously. Zim's eyes widened as he quickly thought of an excuse.

He quickly turned and raised a finger. "It's…a skin condition!" Zim shouted half-heartedly, trying to sound as if it were a burden. He saw Danny had crossed his arms carefully. Timmy's gaze switched to his watch and he seemed to be conversing with the contraption. Jimmy glanced around suddenly.

"Hey, where'd your little…dog go?" He asked. The Irken shrugged. Right when Danny opened his mouth to question him again, the sound of the static from a TV echoed through the lab. The three humans exchanged a look before rushing off to what Zim assumed was the main part of the lab. He followed slowly with a bored expression on his face. When he got to where the rest were he saw them glaring angrily at a short old bald man on the screen. He wore some type of goggle glasses and a white lab coat. Zim raised an eyebrow at the old human.

"Well, good afternoon, Jimmy Neutron. Or should I say… good day to destroy the world, isn't it?" Professor Calamitus asked mockingly, toying with his glove-covered hands. Jimmy growled.

"We'll stop you, Calamitus! You won't get away with this!" At this, Zim rolled his eyes and goose-stepped to stand beside Timmy to glare at the man half-heartedly to play the part.

"And I might say that having some new friends won't stop you this time, Neutron! I've got a better weapon that even you can't defeat! Have fun waiting your demise. And to give you a bit of hope, it takes a full week for this contraption to charge up. Stupid machine… Just thought I'd tell you so you could plan something or another. I do like challenges." And with that, the screen went black. Jimmy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well guys, looks like I need your help more than I thought." He admitted and smiled meaningfully at the three 'heroes'. "Hey, Zim can you call your… assistant in here? I need to go over a few plans and ideas." The Irken gave the boy genius a deadpan look before merely stepping away a few inches.

"GIR!" Zim bellowed, making Danny, Timmy and Jimmy wince and slam their hands over their ears. Timmy's watch sparked a little bit, causing the boy to look down at it sheepishly. Seconds later, a blur of green and a flash of red burst in the room and suddenly Gir was standing in front of the invader. His eyes were red as he stood at attention.

"Yes sir!" He shouted back, his black arm up on his forehead. Zim gazed back at him before pointing to the ground sternly.

"Sit." He commanded, and just like that, Gir hit the floor and there he stayed. The android's eyes turned back to their normal cross-eyed stare and he giggled and stuck his tongue out. The other three stared with their mouths agape.

"Uh…"

Zim nodded in satisfaction before he caught the curious eyes. "He's eh… well trained, yes!" He called out quickly and crossed his arms. Nodding slowly, Jimmy snapped his mouth shut.

"Alright, now let's see… Since Calamitus has a weapon that we're not sure of, why don't we go over what we can do to help?" At this, his eyes wandered to Zim's for a split second. "If you need some of my gadgets, I can give you some that you can use." The Irken was about to say he had some of his own, but that would definately blow his cover. Instead, Zim scoffed and waved his hand.

"Zim needs no protection from your silly inventions." Danny narrowed his eyes and Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How come?" The young Fenton boy asked skeptically. Zim quickly realized his mistake and his eyes widened. If he was trying to pull off a human with an illness, he was doing a horrible job. But before Zim could answer, a voice echoed from the corner of Jimmy's lab.

"I found you, Zim! Jumping dimensions won't save you from being dissected on a lab table!"

Zim groaned and slapped his forehead. _Oh no…_

--  
**Wow, didn't think I'd ever be doing this story again.**

**But here I am, redoing it. Aren't you just jumping for joy? Anyway, hopes this goes with your taste more than the other one did. I reread DT and I was like, "Oh em gee, I really wrote like that??" So here is the new one. DT Revised. Enjoy and I'll hopefully be updating this one more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, DP, FOP or JN.**


	2. The Nuisance

**Dimension Travel REVISED  
Chapter 2 – The Nuisance  
**  
**xx**

_"I found you, Zim! Jumping dimensions won't save you from being dissected on a lab table!"_

_Zim groaned and slapped his forehead. __**Oh no…**_

**xx**

Out of the shadows, a figure with an extremely large head jumped out, making Zim snarl in annoyance. The new arrival wore a black trench coat and large glasses, and his hair was styled where it looked like a scythe came out of his head. A lot of the time, Zim wished it was a real one. Yes, this was in fact Dib Membrane, the paranormal investigator who stalked Zim to the point of insanity. Dib grinned, his brown eyes narrowing behind his glasses making Zim the angrier at seeing his presence.

The invader gritted his teeth and prepared to tackle the human when Jimmy asked, "Who's this, Zim? A friend of yours back home?" Zim slowly turned to face the super-genius with an expression mixed with horror, anger and disgust.

"Have you the meat brains?" He exaggerated the sentence toward Jimmy, glaring at him. The boy mastermind blinked in surprise. "The Dib-stink is my mortal enemy! We are not friends!" He said the final word with a sneer. Dib glanced between them as he walked closer to them.

"What's the matter, Zim? I've never known you to run away to a different dimension. Giving up on world conquest so easily?" He mocked, crossing his arms smugly, happily watching the Irken fume. Behind Jimmy and the irritated invader, Danny and Timmy stood watching the entire ordeal.

"Danny, do you think something's a bit off about Zim? I mean, about the way he talks?" Timmy asked, glancing up at the Fenton boy. Danny sat down on the floor and sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know. Actually I keep getting this vibe from him. He's evil, or at the very least, just incredibly stupid." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Not a threat, really unless puts his mind to it. That's just a theory though." Timmy grinned and glanced at his watch.

"Pathetic Earth-stink, what are you doing here?" Dib grinned at the question and nonchalantly picked at his fingernails.

"Oh, just the usual; I'm here to take you to my dad's lab and strap you on a dissection table, alien scum!" Jimmy raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean by --?" He began but was cut off by the Irken.

"You lie!" Zim bellowed at Dib, who winced in return.

"Geez, Zim. No need to yell, I'm right here." The large-headed boy muttered, sticking his finger in his ear. Zim growled.

"Speaking of that, Dib-worm, how did you know I was here?" Dib gave the invader a dead-pan glance.

"You know, for a supposedly super evolved race, you're actually pretty unobservant." The paranormal investigator remarked and reached swiftly behind Zim, pulling a small chip off of the Irken's Pak. Zim's eyes narrowed.

"You dare put a filthy Earth device on Zim?!"

"Hey Dib, do you mind if I take a look at that?" Jimmy asked as he ignored the invader. He was looking curiously at the tracking device Dib held in between his thumb and index finger. He shrugged and dropped the device into the boy genius's outstretched hand. He looked it over and grinned. "This is amazing! I've created tracking devices but none that looked quite like this. Is this yours?" Jimmy asked over his shoulder as he placed it on his examination table. Dib shook his head.

"Actually, it's my dad's. He's the smartest scientist in the world… my world." He added after noticing the odd bulgy look of the dimension. Jimmy nodded as he picked and pried into every nook and cranny that was on the contraption. Zim all the while shook with rage. He sneered at Dib before turning around and froze. Danny and Timmy were standing behind him, eyeing him curiously. Danny's eyes narrowed when he caught the surprised expression on the invader's face.

"Going somewhere?" Danny asked in a poor excuse of nonchalance and crossed his arms. Zim felt his brow tickle with nervous sweat as he began to side step around the two of them. He glared in rebuttal.

"None of your business, earth-stink." They ignored his comment.

"You know Danny, now that I really look at him, Zim reminds me of someone I know from my dimension." Timmy commented distractedly as his blue eyes trailed over the Irken's green skin. Danny looked down at him in surprise. Zim hurriedly glanced around him for an escape.

"Really? Who?" Danny asked. Timmy puckered his lips in thought and out of habit, tapped his buck teeth that hung over his bottom lip with his index finger.

"I'm thinking…" He murmured, and then seconds later he snapped his fingers in realization. "I know!" Zim froze in half a step from a door in the corner of the room. "He looks like --!" An explosion rocked the lab abruptly, effectively cutting off Timmy's statement. Zim cringed as the loud vibrations echoed to his sensitive antennae. Jimmy cursed and Dib dove for cover with a yelp as a piece of the ceiling came crashing down. The boy genius ran through the lab quickly, calling for his robot creation.

"Goddard! Show me what's happening!" Jimmy demanded hurriedly, only to stop unexpectedly at the scene before him as he rounded the corner. His eyebrows lowered slowly.

He saw Gir sitting on top of Goddard as the robot dog ran rapid throughout the lab. Obviously, Goddard didn't like Gir that much, seeing as every chance he got he tried to blow the disguised SIR unit to smithereens. Jimmy blinked and growled, his fists clenching. "Goddard! Stop fooling around! Get the upper floor camera on screen now!" He commanded in a stern voice. His creation immediately stopped in a quick motion, effectively throwing Gir off his back with a squeal of "Yay!" The robot dog barked in response and his chest opened up, revealing the upper levels of his lab.

"Jimmy! What's going on?" Danny asked, appearing quite literally out of nowhere. Timmy ran around the corner soon after, his eyes wide.

"What's happening? Why is the whole place coming apart?" Jimmy glared and turned to face them.

"It's some guy wearing a white cape! He's shooting beams at my door!" Danny froze on the spot, narrowing his gaze.

"White cape?" He echoed and quickly went to look at Goddard's screen and gasped. "I know him!" Danny shouted, pointing. "That's Plasmius, an enemy from my dimension!" Jimmy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"I wonder how he got here." The boy genius pondered idly. Timmy raised his eyebrows silently before holding his wrist up to his face.

"Hey guys, do you think there's a chance that Crocker might…?" He trailed off, his blue eyes narrowing. Pink and green eyes gazed back.

"No, I don't think so, sport. Crocker wouldn't have a chance to cross dimensions." Wanda reassured him quietly. Cosmo grinned.

"Yeah, you know Crocker! Half of his inventions hardly work on fairies anyway, so why would another kind of invention work?" Timmy sighed and turned to head back to where he and Danny had left Zim and Dib to see if they were still there. He paused halfway into the other section of the lab before his eyes widened.

Zim and Dib were nowhere to be seen, but someone else was there.

A tall man stood in the very center of the room, his hair looking very much like Dracula in the movies Timmy had seen. He raised an eyebrow cautiously, holding his watch so he could warn his fairies incase he needed a wish. He saw he had his blue lips pulled back, revealing sharp teeth. In the shadows of his face, his crimson eyes stood out from his blue skin. Timmy gasped when he saw he had on a white cape, his eyebrows rising.

_"White cape?" He echoed and quickly went to look at Goddard's screen and gasped. "I know him!" Danny shouted, pointing. "That's Plasmius, an enemy from my dimension!"_

Timmy blinked up at the man and his eyes lowered halfway over his eyes, giving the guy a deadpan gaze. "Hey Dracula, you wouldn't happen to be Plasmius, would you?" He asked flatly. Vlad's grin faltered at being called a vampire.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me even in a different dimension!" Timmy sighed and shook his head. _What an airhead. _He thought.

"Move it, Dib-stink! Don't touch me with your filth!" Zim's sudden scream echoed throughout the lab and Timmy face-palmed and Plasmius raised a humorous eyebrow.

"Looking for your friends, dear boy?" The guy's words were smooth like velvet, but Timmy knew he was an evil guy. For crying out loud, he was Danny's enemy!

"Where did you take them?" Timmy asked in confusion when he didn't even see the two of them. Vlad laughed and pointed to a closet a few feet away.

"That green one was very aggressive to the little boy, so I threw them into that closet so they could work it out." Timmy growled and heard footsteps behind him.

"Timmy, what --?" Danny suddenly broke off his own question like he'd been slapped. Timmy turned to gaze at him and saw his expression was murderously angry. His fists clenched. "Plasmius, what do you want?" He asked harshly, his gaze narrowing further when the older man laughed a haunting evil laugh.

"Why Daniel, aren't you happy to see your Uncle Vlad?" Plasmius mocked, crossing his arms as he floated off the ground. Danny shivered in fury.

"I am never happy to see you." He murmured in annoyance, very tempted to go ghost and blow his butt halfway to China, but he had to keep his secret for as long as possible. Plasmius frowned when Danny didn't take his bait. He flew down closer to Timmy, making him go on guard instantly. Danny's eyes never left him and they hardened when Vlad grabbed Timmy by the arm, his watch jiggling on his wrist from the movement and pulled him up to eye level. Timmy glared back steadily.

"Timmy, am I right? How would you like to tell me which one of you is Zim?" Blue lips pulled back in a grin and showed Timmy once again his sharp teeth. Timmy blinked at the question. Why in the world would he want to know where Zim was? This guy must not be the brightest bulb in the box if he didn't know he just threw Zim into the closet. He lowered his eyelids in boredom and he faked a yawn, obviously not afraid of Vlad.

"Put him down, Plasmius." Danny commanded with his whole body in preparation for his next move should Vlad do anything funny. "Now."

"And what if I don't?" Vlad taunted. Jimmy put his hands up in a non-violent gesture. Timmy shifted his gaze to Danny in confusion. Truly and honestly, what could Danny do if he didn't? Of course, nobody knew Timmy could just wish himself out of this situation with just a wish, but Danny didn't stand a chance against this muscular floating man who resembled Dracula. Timmy sighed and ran a hand through his hair until he hit his pink cap.

"Hey Dracula." Timmy grinned when Vlad stiffened in shock.

"What did you just call me?"

"Dracula. You know… a vampire dude." He replied calmly, like he was talking about the weather. Plasmius glowered heatedly at the young boy in his hand.

"I. Am. Not. A. Vampire!" He hissed at Timmy.

"You know, if you brushed your teeth a bit more, I bet your breath wouldn't smell as bad." The blue-skinned man blanched at his words, his red eyes wide. Laughter suddenly erupted from Danny's still form. He doubled over in chuckles and Timmy grinned cheekily.

"That's it!" Vlad yelled in anger, raising Timmy higher off the ground in one fluid motion and prepared to slam him hard into the ground. Three things happened simultaneously.

Once Danny had realized Timmy was in danger, he quickly sobered up and leaped through the air with his arms raised, a determined glare on his face. Twin blue rings appeared at his waist and moved in sync up and down his body, changing his casual clothes into a black and white hazmat suit. His black hair turned pure ghostly white, his once blue eyes turned a startling glowing green and his whole body had a white transparent outline around it. Once Danny had transformed into Danny Phantom, he swiftly caught Timmy before he could make contact with the ground and jerked him out of Vlad's surprised grip.

The second thing that happened was with Jimmy. He had witnessed Danny's transformation and was watching with wide curious eyes. But before he could go investigate further, he was yanked out of view by a pair of black gloved hands. Jimmy gasped in shock as he turned around to find Calamitus holding him hostage by his arms. The old man quickly raised a metal bar and whacked Neutron upside his head, knocking him out cold and dragged him off.

The third happenstance was Zim and Dib's reappearance into the room. They'd finally broken out of the closet in their haste to get as far away from each other as they could when they saw the scene before them. The invader's eyes doubled in size as he saw Danny change into a completely different creature. He stood frozen by the closet door, his mouth hanging open in shock. He'd never in all his thousands of years seen anything like that. Dib stood off to one side, his eyes widening for a completely different reason. He, who was the paranormal investigator, finally witnessed a ghost in real life. But not just any ghost. The world-renowned half-ghost that he'd heard was just a rare legend.

But standing there before him, alive just as any was Danny Phantom, holding a very surprised Timmy Turner in his arms. A ghost he expose to the world.

**xx**

Well, here we go. Hope this goes with your liking.  
I liked it but that's probably because I wrote it. Heh, the part where Timmy was making fun of Vlad was hilarious in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP, IZ, JN or FOP. If I did, they probably wouldn't be as awesome as they are.


	3. More Bad Luck

**Dimension Travel REVISED  
Chapter 3 – More Bad Luck**

**xx**

_Once Danny had realized Timmy was in danger, he quickly sobered up and leaped through the air with his arms raised, a determined glare on his face. Twin blue rings appeared at his waist and moved in sync up and down his body, changing his casual clothes into a black and white hazmat suit. His black hair turned pure ghostly white, his once blue eyes turned a startling glowing green and his whole body had a white transparent outline around it. Once Danny had transformed into Danny Phantom, he swiftly caught Timmy before he could make contact with the ground and jerked him out of Vlad's surprised grip._

The second thing that happened was with Jimmy. He had witnessed Danny's transformation and was watching with wide curious eyes. But before he could go investigate further, he was yanked out of view by a pair of black gloved hands. Jimmy gasped in shock as he turned around to find Calamitous holding him hostage by his arms. The old man quickly raised a metal bar and whacked Neutron upside his head, knocking him out cold and dragged him off.

_The third happenstance was Zim and Dib's reappearance into the room. They'd finally broken out of the closet in their haste to get as far away from each other as they could when they saw the scene before them. The invader's eyes doubled in size as he saw Danny change into a completely different creature. He stood frozen by the closet door, his mouth hanging open in shock. He'd never in all his thousands of years seen anything like that. Dib stood off to one side, his eyes widening for a completely different reason. He, who was the paranormal investigator, finally witnessed a ghost in real life. But not just any ghost. The world-renowned half-ghost that he'd heard was just a rare legend._

_But standing there before him, alive just as any was Danny Phantom, holding a very surprised Timmy Turner in his arms. __**A ghost he would expose to the world.**_

**Xx**

The silence in Jimmy's lab was longer than Danny had hoped for. But soon, however, Vlad's chuckle echoed off the walls.

"Well, my dear boy, it seems as if you've just revealed your secret to your allies." The older half-ghost grinned as he turned intangible and began floating up to the ceiling, Plasmius' laugh fading softly after he was long gone. Danny was starting to get a little nervous by all the stares he was receiving, but one in particular was making him uncomfortable. Dib was holding a high-tech camera with the lens cap on, and a silly grin was planted on his face. Standing beside the insane big-headed boy was a very surprised Irken Invader, and even still in Danny's arms was an awe-struck Timmy Turner, gazing at the young half-ghost.

"Um… are you guys gonna…?" But before Danny could finish, Timmy and Dib exploded at once.

"That is so cool! I didn't know you had ghost powers, Danny!" Timmy exclaimed, his blue eyes exceptionally wide with excitement as he bounced in the ghost boy's arms.

"Hey ghost-kid, do you mind if I take some pictures and maybe a few samples to take back to my world? Huh? Come on, it won't hurt!" Dib had his camera up in Danny's face before the half-ghost even knew what had happened. Danny blinked in surprise and as he set Timmy on the floor, he maneuvered up in the air away from Dib. "Hey, come back down here! I can't get good shots if you're moving around like that!" Danny rolled his eyes and his legs turned into his ghost tail, but as he looked around the lab, an eyebrow lowered curiously over one green eye.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" Danny asked, throwing his arms out. Timmy looked around, spinning on his heel in one spot before shrugging. Before Danny could go search for the boy-genius, a large mechanical claw reached out with great speed and snatched Danny out of the air and brought him back down to the ground. The half-ghost blinked in surprise in seeing Zim's angered expression just a few inches from his own.

"Hey back off, space boy, that's my ghost!" Dib shouted in the background. Zim's lips pulled back into a snarl at hearing his rival, but overall, he ignored him. Once Danny looked away from Zim's intimidating glare, he saw the mechanical claw that had him around his waist was stretched out from Zim's PAK. Danny raised a finger to ask him a question.

"Hey Zim, is that coming out of your--?"

"What are you?" Zim interrupted hotly and Danny winced at his blunt question. "How can you change into a dead being without dying?" Zim continued as the mechanical claw moved Danny up into the air slightly for Zim to observe him. "Tell me what you are!" He shouted again, his patience wearing thin. Danny sighed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'm a half-ghost, which means I have ghost DNA in my blood." He explained dully. Zim glared at him in confusion.

"That explains nothing to me! If you're a ghost, why are you alive?"

"Well, technically I'm only a half-ghost." Danny reminded him meekly. Zim frowned and dropped the young half-ghost, who hit the ground hard. Dib scowled and jumped in front of Danny.

"Zim, don't hurt him!" Zim snarled and out of his PAK came a large laser weapon, sparkling menacingly. Dib brought out a small laser hand gun from his jacket pocket for protection against the angry Irken. "I need him for experiments!"

"Don't interfere, Dib-worm!" From behind the two rivals, Danny blinked in shock, slowly backing up.

"Don't I get any say in this?" He asked weakly, sliding backwards away from them. Right before Dib and Zim went at it with weapons blazing, Timmy quickly reacted.

"Guys, hurry! I wish their weapons didn't work!" From Timmy's watch, two wands rose, and a loud poof echoed off the walls. The half-ghost and the young boy waited as the smoke cleared, and when it did Danny and Timmy saw Dib glaring at his weapon in confusion before beating it on the ground and Zim was ripping his out of his Pak and chucking it across the lab in angered frustration. Timmy sighed in relief. "Phew, thanks guys." He grinned at his watch.

"No problem, Timmy." Wanda frowned as she examined the Irken. "I don't like the looks of that one, sport. He's a bad guy." Timmy rolled his eyes.

"No he's not. If he was, Jimmy wouldn't have brought him here to help." The 10 year old explained airily, waving his hand in the air. Wanda gave her godson a stern look, but didn't say anything else. Zim's growl brought her back to the present situation.

"Dib-worm, this is your fault!" The Irken screamed, clenching his fists tightly by his sides. The paranormal investigator gaped at his enemy.

"How is it my fault? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be in this mess!" Zim bared his zipper-like teeth, his eyes glowing red from behind his contacts.

"You dare blame me for your problems?" The Irken shrieked, already beyond reasoning. "You followed me here!" Dib blinked, backing up to the wall. Timmy and Danny exchanged glances. Obviously this wasn't Zim's normal behavior.

"Whoa, Zim, just calm down! I'll stop, okay, I'll stop! I'll go home!" Dib tried to get through to his enemy, but the disguised alien was inching up to the paranormal investigator, making him shrink down the wall in fear. "What's with you?" Dib asked right before a large weapon was brought in front of his face, Zim's menacing face right behind it.

"Now you'll never bother me again, earth-monkey!" The Irken's cackling evil laughter brought chills up Dib's spine instead of the normal irritation. The weapon charged up and his eyes dilated in pure fear of the Irken Invader. Danny shot a panicked look at Timmy before he turned intangible and flew as fast as he could toward the two enemies. Snatching Zim right off the ground, weapon and all, he phased them both through the wall and out of Jimmy's lab. Dib continued to stare in the spot Zim was once in before slumping to the floor in a puddle of relief.

"Phew, I'm glad Zim vanished when he did. I was sure he was going to…" Dib trailed off as he looked around the lab, only spotting Timmy who was giving him a curious look. "Where's the ghost kid?" Timmy shrugged.

"Danny took Zim through the wall so he wouldn't hurt you." He explained simply before turning his back to the paranormal investigator and brought his watch up to his mouth. "Guys, I need to go with Danny. He might need my help!" Wanda sighed, her eyes weary.

"Timmy, we don't know where they went. And I'm sure Danny can take care of himself, sport. Besides, we need to stay with Dib incase he needs our help." Cosmo grinned at his godson.

"Yeah, we can make his head less huge!" Wanda glared at her husband while Timmy rolled his eyes. Outside, as soon as Danny went tangible and set Zim on the ground, the little Irken exploded.

"What did you do?!" Danny winced and rubbed the back of his head, trying to avoid Zim's hateful glare. "I was just about to destroy my greatest and most annoying enemy! You dare interfere?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Zim. Don't you think you're being a little too hard on him?" To his surprise, Zim scoffed and crossed his arms with a glare.

"You just don't understand, ghost." He replied hotly, his mouth in a small angry pout. Danny groaned under his breath and slid his hand down his face as he floated above the ground just incase Zim got a little violent. "So, tell me why'd you bring me out here?"

"I thought that much was obvious." Danny responded sarcastically and crossed his arms. Before Zim could retort, his hair rose a bit off his head, making Danny's eyebrows rise up into his hairline. "Hey, why is your hair--?" He began, but was cut off when Zim shushed him and waved a small hand at him. "What is it?"

"I hear someone coming." The Irken spoke softly, crouching to the ground like he was preparing for battle. Danny was about to question him when his ghost sense went off, making him gasp. Raising his eyes to the sky, he glared.

"Who's out there?" The half-ghost shouted and wasn't surprised when Skulker came into view.

"Hello, ghost child." The large mechanical ghost replied, his grin large on his face. Danny glared as his hands glowed with ectoplasm.

"Why are you here, Skulker?"

"As ordered, I'm collecting my prisoners." The grin on Skulker's face was incredibly large. That was when the young half-ghost noticed what was with the ghost hunter. Behind the flaming-haired ghost were about 50 military ghosts with weapons. Danny eyed them all and gulped silently, glancing down at Zim.

"Zim, maybe we should…" He trailed off when the Irken appeared to be laughing. "Uh… we need to go. We're outnumbered, Zim." Danny tried again, but that only made Zim laugh even harder. The half-ghost sighed and hung his head. He had a feeling things were about to go downhill from here. Up in the sky, all the ghosts including Skulker were confused as to why the small green child was laughing. Growing angry, Skulker growled.

"Why are you laughing, puny human?" The mechanical ghost demanded, and finally Zim quieted, wiping his eye as if he were tearing up.

"Oh, this is pathetic!" Zim exclaimed, puffing his chest out and grinning. Skulker blinked in shock, glancing behind him to make sure his army was still there. "You think you can dare capture an Irken Elite soldier?" Both Danny and Skulker blinked in confusion down at the little Irken Invader. Skulker shot Danny a look.

"Is he joking?" The half-ghost shook his head wearily.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so."

"You will all bow before me! I am Zim!" The little alien shouted menacingly into the sky with his arms raised for effect. Danny frowned, something that the paranormal investigator had said brought into his mind. Suddenly, everything made sense. All of Dib's accusations about Zim being an alien, about finally dissecting him, and Zim's green skin, even Zim's green dog. Everything suddenly clicked into place.

Slowly, Danny's green eyes landed on the Irken. "Zim's really an alien." He whispered under his breath, his eyes wide with this truth. Zim paused and turned to glance at Danny in suspicion. Skulker glared, his patience wearing thin.

"That's enough chit-chat! It's time to collect my pay." He called down to them as a giant net extended from his hand. He swooped down and attempted to swipe Danny and Zim into the net when a cage came from the opposite direction and caught the unsuspecting alien and half-ghost inside it, the force of which it was thrown making the door close shut. It radiated a strange blue, making Danny groan from inside it.

"This cage is ghost proof, isn't it?" He called as he eyed the metal of the cage. He punched the bars as caution, getting a shock in return. "Yep, ghost proof." He confirmed dryly. Behind him, Zim growled and beat on the bars.

"Release me! Release me or suffer the wrath of Ziiiiiim!" Danny sighed and hung his head.

"Give it up, Zim. They've tricked us and we've been captured." The Irken glowered and tried to pull apart the cage door.

"Never! I will never be contained in any… container!" The half-ghost sighed. A chuckle made Danny look up. Standing beside them was a short, bald old man wearing round spectacles that wrapped around his head, a white lab coat and black pants. He glared at Danny through the bars.

"And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch." The man grumbled in triumph, a hint of disappointment coloring his tone. "My mistake," He continued, laughing as he walked around the corner of the cage to Zim. "You, my friends, will be most useful to me with your talents." Danny raised an eyebrow and Zim growled with his lip curling.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Danny questioned suspiciously, glaring when the old man grinned.

"I am Professor Calamitous, and I'm---!"

"LIES!" Zim cried, pointing through the bars at the scientist. Calamitous and Danny turned to look at the Irken, one curious and one irritated. The old man waited for a few seconds before holding his hand out.

"Can I finish?" Calamitous asked dryly. Zim leaned heavily against the bars of the cage, and didn't hesitate as he responded.

"Can I stop you?" Professor Calamitous growled and clenched his fists.

"Stop it!" Danny blinked at this exchange. Was Zim actually trying to stall this guy? Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" The old scientist blinked and turned to face the half-ghost in confusion. "You're the one that kidnapped Jimmy." Professor Calamitous chuckled and waved his hand around.

"Oh now, let's not point fingers." Danny and Zim gave him pointed looks. "Okay, so I did. You'll soon be joining him, so I wouldn't be complaining." Danny sighed and sat down in the cage as Calamitous walked away. "Good job, Skulker. Now, I have another job for you…" Skulker grinned.

"I'm listening." Danny sighed and put his head in his hands. Zim turned to stare at him curiously.

"Well, Zim, it looks as if we're gonna be prisoners. I can't get out of here to help us. My powers don't work in this cage." Again to his surprise, Zim scoffed. "What now?" He asked exasperatedly. Zim grinned as a projector like object came out of his Pak.

"Don't worry, ghost. I'll get us out, for I am Ziiiiiim!" Danny sighed but looked on in confusion when a fuzzy screen appeared before revealing it to be Zim's green dog, but the green suit was zipped down to reveal a robot head. Gir waved and grinned, his tongue coming out.

"Hi!"

"Gir, come to Zim!" Zim commanded. The half-ghost's eyes widened when the dog's little black arm saluted the Irken, his eyes turning red.

"Yes, my master!" The screen disappeared and went back into Zim's Pak. The Irken grinned smugly at Danny, who was still staring at Zim with a shocked expression.

"There, we should be out of here in a--!" Something hit the cage and it rocked over on its side, causing Danny and Zim to hit the bars. After Danny was electrocuted, he moaned as he floated in the air.

"What just happened?" He asked wryly. The alien ignored him as he growled.

"Gir, get me out of here!" Zim shouted as the cage shook again before the bottom of it was ripped clean off, and Gir was standing there, grinning like an idiot. "Good work, Gir. Now uh… go play in mud." Zim offered offhandedly and Gir cheered, running off to God knows where. Danny floated out and looked around, almost wishing he hadn't. Professor Calamitous was standing a few yards away, gaping at them and the destroyed cage. Skulker was standing beside the tiny man with the same expression. Danny winced and hurriedly flew out, snatching Zim off the ground as he did so.

"We have to move!" Danny shouted above Calamitous and Skulker's protests. Zim squirmed in his arms.

"Put me down!" He demanded as his spider legs protruded out of his Pak, causing Danny to drop him in surprise. As soon as he did, they were shot at by Skulker's net gun, captured once again. Danny groaned in remorse.

"I suppose this one's ghost proof too?" Danny called out from the net.

**xx **

Back in Jimmy's lab, Timmy gaped at the large hole in the side of the wall with Dib trying to hack into Jimmy's main computer.

"So… Zim's dog did this?" Timmy asked, pointing to the gaping hole.

"Yeah, he's a robot in disguise." Dib answered distractedly. Timmy hummed in thought and brought his watch up to his mouth.

"Hey guys, can we fix this?" Wanda eyed the destruction before smiling.

"Sure, sport, but don't you think Dib'll be suspicious?" Timmy turned to glance at the paranormal investigator concentrating on the computer.

"I don't think he'll notice." Timmy remarked casually, grinning. "I wish the wall was fixed!" He called, and in a flash, the large hole was repaired. "That's better."

"Oh yes, much better." A very familiar voice replied. Out of the shadows, Skulker grinned at Timmy as he drew closer, Dib sitting unknowingly at the computer. The 10 year old gulped as he eyed the mechanical robot.

"What do you want?" Skulker's grin widened.

"Well, now that I've seen your magic, I believe I just need you."

**xx  
A/N: HEEEEY GUUUYS! Sorry for the long wait. I have no good enough excuse, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. Anyway, uh… this is sort of okay, I guess. This was worth the wait, I hope. If not, then say so in a review and I'll do my best next time. Which will hopefully not be as far away. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. I think this is obvious.**


End file.
